The Illusionist's Twin, Mest
by SinnamonRoll-SinningSkribent
Summary: "Amour, please stay calm." "...My brother... he doesn't remember me..." These twins were meant to be together, but their father's greediness tore them apart. A nameless girl, raised to be an first class illusionist, one day broke her chains and was finally free. But the witches's curse had activated. Cursed worse than the infants, her journey finally begins.
1. Start

**I'M VERY EXCITED FOR THIS BOOK TO COME OUT! :D**

**I'M SO HAPPYYYYYY! XD **

**And yes. Yes I'm going to write a series of Arcobaleno sisters or twins and write a mash up of ALL my OCs in the KHR fandom somewhere in the future.**

**Make sure you check out 'Renae, the Hitman's Sister' when it comes out. It's right after this book. I'm not sure when it will come out though because I still hav****e to type some more stuff, but it's VERRRRYYY LONG.**

**I originally wanted to posted both stories at the same time, but this chapter was finished first so this story gets posted first. :D**

**I have already written chapter 2 for this story (almost done) and also for 'Renae, the Hitman's Sister', but it's not even half way through. D:**

**If someone had written a story similar to this one, I am not stealing your ideas. This is pure originalness.**

**Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon. OwO So motivate me please.**

* * *

**Also, since this is the first chapter, there's no review so I can't do a Reviewer's Quote or something like that. I'll call it The Reviewer's Hall of Fame. For every chapter I'll pick a review that I like. ;3**

* * *

_Drowned… I was drowned._

_There was a blue light before my world faded away…_

_That was all I could remember before I lost consciousness._

* * *

I was chained. I can feel the cuffs on my wrist and feet.

"Daughter, I need you to do something for me."

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing four metal clanks as I turned to look at a man.

He had dark hair and light blue eyes, but I did not know him.

"_You'll be staying here for a while," Father snapped, closing the cuffs as tight they can. "You're trash. You're aren't worth __**anything**__."_

Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes and looked away from him. I don't want to be near him. I could only focus on the soreness of my limbs.

The place I was in was very dark, so I was surprised when something –a hand- grabbed my jaw and forced my head to face the man.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped.

"Yes… sir…" I opened my eyes again.

"Now, I need you to eliminate the Tomata Famiglia. Do not save anyone. Understand?"

I swallowed. "Crystal."

Smirking, he released my jaw and walked away. "Good girl."

* * *

"Now what do I do?" I muttered under my breath. I had no memories from this world, but I had knowledge from my old world.

I rubbed my arms together, shivering as the wind blew.

I sneezed. "I can't believe he gave me a freaking sundress to wear in this weather."

As I walked through the forest, I eyed the trees I passed by.

"Kaw! Kaw!"

My head shot up to the sky. It was a crow flying overheads, crowing.

I let out a breath of relief.

"It's only a crow," I told myself. "It's only a crow…"

* * *

"This fucking sucks," I grumbled, kicking a random rock on the pavement.

I had wondered around the forest a bit, and I was not expecting to find civilization at the end of the forest.

I sighed. "I bet people are staring at me weirdly because it's fucking cold, and I'm wearing a fucking _sundress_."

Suddenly, a memory came into my mind.

"_Girl, out of my way," a person I do not recognize sneered at me._

_I bowed my head. "I'm… very sorry, sir."_

_I stepped to the side and let the man walked on, but not before hearing the man mumbled something under his breath. "Stupid girl. This is not the place for a cursed kid to walk around. I'll talk to Boss about this."_

I blink back into consciousness, staring at the ground blankly for a while before I realized that I had stop walking.

* * *

Soon, I found myself looking around the place looking for a café.

I didn't find any though, and ended up sitting on a bench outside of a shop.

"What to do? What to do…?" I mumble to myself when I spotted a suspicious flash of black.

I furrow my eyebrows. Where have I seen that color before?

I stood up about to follow when I heard a shout.

"VOIIII! MOVE YOU SCUMBAGS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOMETHING HERE!"

The crowd parted like the red sea, and at the end there was three Varia members.

As you probably have guessed, the one yelling was Squalo. Lussuria, and Viper (or Mammon if you want to please him) were also there, most likely because Squalo doesn't have any fashion sense and couldn't buy anything (including food) because he would just throw random things into the cart and yell at the cashier nonstop. Viper was just there to make sure they don't buy anything useless or unnecessary.

How in the world do I know this, you ask?

It's something called obsession that we'll discuss in the next chapter.

Being the stupid eight year old girl I am (Only me. I'm the stupid one here), I stared at Viper like I couldn't believe his existence. Then I stared at the marks on his cheek.

The Varia are assassins, so it was completely normal that they would feel someone looking at them.

They all turned towards me, and I could feel the panic beginning to rise in my chest.

"There she is!"

I twirled around, my gaze meeting two men from my father's family.

"Shit," I muttered, my breaths becoming unstable as cuts began to form on my face.

_What's going on?_

The keys on my necklace shimmered brightly, blood dripping on the ground as my head started to spin.

_Was it… is it the curse?_

I clutched my head tightly, using my mist flames (I figure out how to make some illusions when I was lost in the forest) to drop anvils on the two men.

"_Pay me!"_ _"Why can't you pay the price?" "Pay the price!" "Pay! Pay! Pay! __**Pay**__!"_

I stumbled away from the town (or city or whatever it was) and into the forest again, memories coming into my head.

"_...sun flames. Please heal her for me."_

_A raspy voice replied. "Will you pay the price?"_

It was turning nighttime, I noticed as I leaned on a tree for support.

Breathing in deeply, I started walking again.

"_Why do you have to do this?" A woman yelled, tears falling to the floor._

_The man she was screaming at didn't even bat an eye. "I want to have more power, and in order to do for that to happen, I must raise one of the twins to become a high class illusionist, since both of them have your flame. If one of them had gotten my flames, then I would've chose that one and raise him to be an assassin."_

_She stared wide-eyed at him, the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I should have never married you… my children would have been safe from all of this…"_

"…Mother…?"

I staggered into a tiny clearing and fell to my knees.

Before I could stand up again, the ground shook and opened up, letting me fall into the deep abyss.

"Ah… I'm fucked."

* * *

**OwO I'm finished! Finally! Now I need to work on Renae, the Hitman's Sister. ;D**

**It's going to be very awesome!**

***Squeal*******

**-Candra**


	2. 16 Years Worth of Memory

**Glad to see that at least **_**some **_**people liked this story. :D**

**OAO**

**Anyway, I kinda sorta have this story planned out. Kinda.**

* * *

**Reviewer's Hall of Fame**

"**Mwuahahahahaha I'm the first to review! This story's very interesting. I'm not sure if I ever read one like this, so I really hope you update soon! Until then, I shall continue to sit on my bed with a bucket of vanilla ice cream as I wait. Update soon!"**

**-KiraLoveless**

* * *

**Let's continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

_16 Years Worth of Memory_

* * *

During my long slumber, past memories of my current life played like a movie in my head.

Out of all the memories, there were only a few happy memories.

All others were torture.

Honestly, it was hard to watch, but I couldn't look away even when I slapped myself a couple of times.

I can't believe what my past self has gone through.

It was horrible. Terrifying, I tell you.

Another memory played.

_I was in 3rd person, watching my past self get beaten up by my father._

_She was bleeding everywhere; even her purple hair that always seem to shine (another memory) was matted with blood._

_As the whip came down and down again, she didn't even twitch. She was completely still._

"_**Your past self is an illusionist, meaning you are one as well. Go into her mind."**_

_I did as I was told, willing myself to go into her mind._

_My past self's mindscape was very… __**colorful.**_

_It was a beach, not the one I was drowned in, but it was very similar in shape._

_The sky was dyed blood red with some purple clouds lounging around. Purple waves smashed against the black sand, the moon laughing whereas the sun had its eyes closed and stayed in one place._

_I stared as the moon. "Did my past self watch Soul Eater?"_

_Then I glanced at my past self, full of cuts and blood, clutching a picture frame tightly to her chest._

"_I don't think she had time."_

_I walked closer to her, and upon closer inspection, I realized she was crying._

"_Brother," she whispered, a tear dropping onto the frame. "I'm glad you're not in my place. I… I don't want to see you hurt…"_

'_I wish she had a better childhood,' I frowned. I was starting to hate her –my- father even more._

_When she looked up to the sky, I finally saw who was in the picture._

_It was Viper._

_He was young and smiling, but he didn't have the marks nor was he wearing the hood. Most likely, my past self had plucked the picture from one of her happy memories and kept it with her._

_Slowly, I walked towards her and sat down._

_She removed her gaze from the sky and stared at me curiously, her tear-stained face deathly pale._

"_Please stop crying," I said softly, wiping her tears away. "I am here now. I will break your, no, __**our**__ curse, and I will take your place." I hugged her. "Dear, you will feel no more pain. We will do this together."_

_She started sobbing and hugged me tighter._

"_Ooof."_

_After a few minutes of weeping, she sniffed and clasped my hands in hers._

_With eyes closed she gave me a big and warm smile._

"_Thank you so much!" She opened her eyes. "Now, I have one more parting gift for you."_

"_Wait!" I held up a hand. "Wha-what about my name?"_

_She blinked once before chuckling. "You'll remember your name when the time is right."_

"_Huh?"_

_She smiled warmly at me, her face cleared of cuts. "You'll understand soon…"_

There was a flash of white light, and I was back on my memory lane thing.

Before my mind could catch up, I was sent to another memory.

_I was young, but not in third person. I guess I really am my past self now._

_There was someone in front of me, someone with vibrant purple hair._

"_Today, I'm going to teach you how to block your mind so other people can't get into it, okay?"_

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Brother!"_

_So he was my brother, huh… I can't imagine Viper doing something for free._

"_All right, so first…"_

_My mind fast forward to after he finished explaining, skipping the explanation._

"_You're really cute when you're trying to concentrate, you know?" Viper chuckled and patted my head._

_I blushed. "We're twins, Brother. That means you're just complementing yourself. Cheeky bastard."_

_He laughed. It was beautiful to hear. "Language, Sister."_

_I puffed my cheeks up. "Meanass garbage."_

"_Children~ It's time to eat~" That was my mother. My mind is tearing up, but I still couldn't move on my own will._

_My brother smiled at me and kissed my forehead, whispering, "Your brother is going to protect you forever, m'kay?"_

_I grinned at him. "No, __**I**__ will protect you forever!"_

"_Viper, Am-, you won't be able to protect each other if you don't eat~" My mother winked at us, waving a spatula around._

_What's my name? Why can't I hear them say it? Why? I want to know…_

"Little Master is awake! Hurry! Where's Hideaki-kun?"

"He's already next to her!"

"Little Master is awake! Hurray! Hurray!"

"After four long and terrible years…"

"Mac, those four years weren't _that_ terrible."

"You don't understand me, Mackenzie! It's always lonely without Little Master around smiling and laughing like an angel!"

"… I can't believe we are related…"

_Sobbing… I can hear sobbing… darkness… where am I?_

"Little Master, please don't take the bandages around your eyes off," a voice said, helping me sit up.

Ahh… no wonder why I couldn't see anything.

"Why's… that?" I coughed out.

Someone put a straw to my lip. Giving my silent thanks, I drank greedily.

"Little Master, first I'll have to teach you how to see with those bandages on, but I guess I'll explain some things to you."

The voice paused before continuing.

"You see, after you fell down the crack, you fell a deep sleep. During the four years you were asleep, people from all over the world gather in this base that we built ourselves. Your pacifier was releasing strange waves, and the people who had been chosen by the pacifier and decided to serve you as our boss on our free will had come. We formed a new famiglia called Mare Drago. Most of us are illusionist and some of us are cursed like you, but we have some normal people and people with different flames.

"If you didn't know (but I think you do), you were cursed by some witches. I'll list the curses to you. One, you can't go to the surface, or you'll die. Two, whoever sees your eyes, they'll die. Three, you cannot tell anyone about your brother. That includes writing, hand gestures, and so on. Four, your age is cut in half. That means you're four years old. And five, you were cursed to be an infant, but you do not have to protect your pacifier. Your pacifier is only a reminder of your curse."

It was hard to take it all in. Infant? Arcobaleno? Four? France?

Huh? Where did France come from? Talking about France, I want some cake. Flan. Cake. Cursed.

I shook my head and pinched one of my cheeks.

"What's the matter, Little Master? Please stop harming yourself."

I shook my head again and stared where that person is. (I hope I'm staring in the right direction.) "How do you know this much about me?"

I swear I can feel him smile and the sparkles coming off of him.

"I'm your right hand man! Of course I would know this much about you!"

I groaned, _not another Gokudera… one was enough, but __**two?**_

"Hideaki (I think that was his name), please teach me French."

"Huh? Why? You need to learn how to see with your bandages first."

"You can teach me French while you're teaching me how to see. I'm a fast learner, and you can have class twice a day. One about French and another one about the bandages thingy."

Cue puppy tails and ears.

"I won't disappoint you, Little Master!"

If you're just like Gokudera, you probably won't disappoint me.

"But you have to eat first. We can't allow you to starve. The twin mechanics, Mac and Mackenzie, had made this special goggle for you so that you can see, but we can't see your eyes. Like sunglasses."

"Have fun with the goggles!"

"Be thankful my sister didn't made it. Your goggles would have exploded."

"Hey! We _both_ made it"

"Thank you." I tried to smile, but I think it looked more like a stretched face.

"You're welcome!"

The bandages around my eyes were removed; Hideaki put the goggles on since I can't open my eyes.

The goggles were special indeed. Everything was colored, and I could finally see the faces of my new family.

Hideaki, my right hand man, was a slender and quiet boy, the pale skin, silver hair, and dark green eyes adding to the scariness.

The twin mechanics were like vocaloids-come-alive. They have dark yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. Even their clothes were matching. They both have short hair, but only Mackenzie wore the black headband while Mac had black clips.

That day, I was a very happy human. I was drowned in food.

"Hey guys, have you seen Little Master?"

"Wah ria hare! (I'm right here!)" Came my muffled replied.

* * *

**Ahhh, I'm finally finished. Don't expect any updates because I need some rest and finish Renae, the Hitman's Sister, but you guys can make the impossible possible by reviewing! :DDD**

**-Candra**


End file.
